


Poppies In Winter

by WednesdayGilfillian



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Farmer's Gender Not Specified, Fluff, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayGilfillian/pseuds/WednesdayGilfillian
Summary: The first week of winter has been a cold one, but you haven’t really felt the cold since the second week of fall. Since Penny became your wife.





	Poppies In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Penny drabble that wouldn't get out of my head.

The fire crackles in the hearth. The first week of winter has been a cold one, but you haven’t really felt the cold since the second week of fall. Since Penny became your wife.

You’re curled together on the oak bench that’s drawn up to the fire; together you are bathed in heat and light. Penny’s head rests on your shoulder. You thought she might have dozed off, but then suddenly she speaks.

“You know, I used to dream all sorts of things - anything you could find in a book - but I could never have envisioned  _this_  for myself.”

She raises her head, and meets your questioning gaze. You can see the teacher in her searching for the  _right words_ to make you understand. You’re both warm and drowsy, and adequate words are hard to come by…but when she looks up again, her face is full of wonder.

“You…you bring me poppies in winter.”

You blink, and find yourself clinging to mundane practicalities.

“Well, we’ve got a glasshouse, it’s not exactly-” 

Penny doesn’t need to put a finger to your lips to stop you talking. (She does it anyway, just because she wants to.)

“That’s not what I meant…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it...? Feedback is adored!
> 
> And if you want, find me on tumblr @wednesdaygilfillian


End file.
